


He's Nice but Hot Damn, His Sister is Hot

by GlitchTheRoboticShadow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Multi, Princess AU, Secret Relationship, based on tumblr prompt, tags added as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchTheRoboticShadow/pseuds/GlitchTheRoboticShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna Aliva Ramírez-Arellano was to be married to prince Jason, whom she'd never met. When he finally arrived to talk in person, alongside his family, Reyna couldn't help but take an interest in his older sister, Thalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Nice but Hot Damn, His Sister is Hot

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano was princess of Terra. She was the younger sister of Hylla Ramírez-Arellano queen of Terra. Their father and former king, Julian Ramírez-Arellano fought in the war against the military of SPQR, this war went on for what felt like decades, until both sides had lost enough and decided upon peace. During this time, Julian met a beautiful woman by the name of Bellona. They were married and had their two children. However, soon after the birth of Reyna, Bellona disappeared and hadn't been seen since.

The king issued for many search parties, but all came back empty handed until Julian finally gave up hope. Over the years, his PTSD grew enormously and he resorted to locking the girls in their rooms for "protection" and barricading the castle entrance. His advisors and counsel members tried hard to keep it under wraps form other kingdoms that may have used it as an opening for attack.

Reyna and Hylla dealt with their father's madness until he started believing that they were trying to harm him. He went as far as knocking Hylla out before Reyna took a sword off its mount on the wall and stabbed her father, ultimately killing him. Though the words were never spoken, many people close to the family thought it best that he had passed, it was not wise to let a mad-man run the kingdom, and therefore, they did not tell the citizens that the king had died at the hands of his daughter or that he ever went crazy and attacked Hylla.

Those were fearful times for Reyna and ever since, she'd tried her best to protect herself with a hard exterior. But now, despite her best efforts, the fear was back. She was to be married. And if that wasn't bad enough, she didn't even know the guy. It was all arranged by Hylla and Jupiter, king of SPQR. This  _prince_ was to arrive with the rest of his family, his older sister, Thalia and his father, Jupiter, that evening and Reyna was in no way prepared.

For one thing, she had no desire at all to be married, but she would do whatever was best for her kingdom and this marriage would stabilize the rocky peace treaty between the two lands. She had to, for her people.

She scanned herself in the full-body mirror in the corner of her large room. Her black hair done in one long braid that rested on her shoulder. Her irises were so dark that they appeared black, creating a piercing affect against the whites of her eyes. She wore a purple gown with gold trimming and short sleeves. Reyna wasn't someone who dwelled on appearance, she normally took no care in her own, but today was a special occasion and she wasn't oblivious to the fact that she was pretty, stunningly so some had said.

"You look great." Hylla said, walking over and adjusting small nicks in Reyna's dress and hair.

"You know, knocking is considered the polite thing to do before entering someone's room."

"You should be less uptight if you want this matrimony to work."

"I know. You're right." Reyna fidgeted as Hylla poked and prodded her, determined to fix every flaw visible on the princess.

"Good." She said as she finished and as if on cue, they saw the carriage pull up by the entrance. "We're depending on you, Reyna."

Reyna nodded firmly. She was going to make this work, even if the prince was unbearable. She was going to do this for Terra. She followed Hylla out of her room and down to the main entrance, where the family was already being helped out of their carriage, first the king, followed by the prince.

The prince, Jason, was handsome. He had short blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was fairly tall and had a peculiar scar on his upper lip. He smiled warmly at her, his hands professionally held behind his back. 

His sister dropped from the carriage with a rough thud, ignoring the hand that was offered to help her down. She didn't look like a princess. She was wearing pants and a dark shirt. Her pitch black hair was short and stuck out every which way and provided an amazing contrast with her pale skin. Her eyes were similarly blue like Jason's and she wore a silver band around her head and had matching bracelets. Basically, she was the complete opposite of her brother. And she was  _gorgeous._

Reyna had to practically tear her eyes away when Jason offered his hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Jason Grace, prince of SPQR."

She smiled politely and bowed her head as she took his hand, "Reyna Aliva Ramírez-Arellano, Princess of Terra."

She caught the eye of Thalia as Jason leaned forward to kiss her hand. The girl smirked and winked, causing an unwanted blush to creep up Reyna's neck. Jason just lopsidedly smiled at it and stepped to the side to allow his father and sister to introduce themselves. King Jupiter was an intimidating man. He was tall and muscular with a certain gleam to his eye that spelled insanity lurking behind his structured demeanor. He had somewhat long black hair accompanied by a beard of the same color. His eyes matched that of his children's.

"Jupiter Grace, King of SPQR." He said, his voice gruff and hard, awakening a small voice int he back of Reyna's head telling her to cower in the man's wake, but she ignored it and gave King Jupiter a hard stare, showing that she wasn't someone to be pushed over or trifled with.

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, princess of Terra." He smiled lightly at that and stepped back to join his son.

"Thalia Grace." The girl said, shaking Reyna's hand and holding it for just a beat too long.

"Reyna-"

"I know." It would've sounded rude, but it somehow...didn't.

"Shall we go inside?" Hylla said, her voice much softer and polite with the guests than it normally was. She led them all into the dining room where they all took their seats. Hylla at the front of the table, Reyna next to her. King Jupiter sat on the other side of Hylla and across from Reyna, Jason next to him and Thalia on the right side of Reyna.

The butlers delivered their food and Hylla and Jupiter proceeded to talk peace while Reyna sat silently, barely listening to them. She was very interested in the politics of being queen, but she knew Hylla had it under control and it wasn't like Reyna'd be any help anyway, she was too distracted by the twisting of her gut and the pretty girl sitting to her right, who kept glancing at her.

"So," Thalia said, too quietly for the others to hear, "you're marrying my brother."

Reyna paused and set down her fork, "If all goes well, yes, I will be marrying your brother."

"Seems a bit ridiculous, marrying someone you hardly know."

"I'll do what I need to for my people."

Thalia scoffed under her breath, "Yeah, have fun with that."

Reyna resisted the urge to roll her eyes and kick Thalia in the shins, settling on just ignoring her and continuing to eat her food.

 

-

 

Thalia Grace, princess of SPQR was extremely annoyed with the current situation. Not only was her brother being forced into a marriage that he did  _not_ want to be in, but he was marrying an extremely attractive girl that Thalia was almost definitely sure she'd have weird and inappropriate dreams about that night. It was not ideal. She couldn't very well go around, trying not to check out her brother's fiancée. Plus, from what she'd seen so far, the girl was a total hard-ass, which was hot but not great since she'd probably butt heads with Thalia every family dinner.

"And this is where you'll be staying." Reyna said, showing Thalia to her room, which was located just down the hall to the princess's.

"Wow, big." Thalia said, stepping into the large room. There was a king size four-post bed, with veils over the side and gold sheets. Their were double-wide glass doors leading to a balcony. Across from the bed was a vanity with a large mirror and care products already displayed on it surface. At the end of the bed was a hope-chest with purple satin neatly placed over it and on the far wall was an armoire with a full-body mirror next to it.

"Not bigger than what you're used to, I'm sure." Reyna said, standing in the doorway.

Thalia shrugged and turned back to face the other girl, "True, but I don't have a balcony in my room."

"Well, I hope you'll be happy here." For an awkward moment, they just stared at each other in silence before Reyna cleared her throat and adjusted her dress, "I should be going, I've got to let my dogs out before they crazy from solitude."

"You have dogs?" Thalia asked, her interest peeked.

"Yes. We have to lock them away when we first have guests, they can be quite scary."

"Well, I'd like to meet these scary dogs."

Reyna's eyebrow twitched which Thalia was pretty sure meant she was surprised, the girl didn't seem like one to really let her emotions show.

"If you'd like." Reyna motioned for Thalia to follow her and she did. She opened a door across the hall, revealing a moderately sized room, filled with dog things, like beds, things to chew on, food, water, and bones. The two dogs raced over and immediately started barking and growling at Thalia. She stepped back, her hands in a placating gesture as she realized that maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

"Down boys, it's okay. She's with me." Reyna said, petting the vicious beasts into surrender. "This is Argentum and Aurum, my guard dogs."

Thalia hesitantly walked closer, her hand extended to let them sniff it. She knelt down to their level and let them lick her hand. It wasn't that Thalia was afraid, because she honestly wasn't afraid of most things, but that didn't mean she was dumb enough to ignore signs of danger and two big dogs angrily snarling at you, was a definite sign of danger.

They let go of their grudge fairly quickly, walking closer to her and rubbing their heads against her legs. Aurum had bright blonde fur that almost appeared gold. It went brilliantly well with the other's gray/silver fur that almost sparkled in the light of the lanterns.

"They like you, that's a good sign." Reyna said, smiling affectionately at her pets.

"Heh, yeah, I think I like them too." She agreed, now she was petting them and they were jumping up on her and licking her face. "So, what do they do to people they don't like?"

Reyna's smile darkened, "Let's hope you don't find out."

Thalia chuckled, though she wasn't sure if Reyna was messing with her or not.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I made this for funsies. It's based on a Tumblr post I saw and thought I'd give it a shot. The first chapter's pretty short but I'm hoping to make the following ones longer. I'm not sure what other ships I want to include in this, so if y'all have any you want, let me know. For example, Percabeth or Jercy? Whatever ships you guys choose to include, they will not be taking over the main story, which is about Thalia and Reyna. I'm making this shit up as I go and this doesn't take place here, most of the lands and kingdoms I mention will be fictional.
> 
> (P.S. I will not be including your ships if they are my notp. And any pairings that include the Nico and Will that isn't Solangelo, are part of my notps, sorry!)
> 
> (P.P.S. I'm too tired and lazy right now to go through and fix all the errors, so, I'm sorry about those.)


End file.
